


Friends Do This, Right?

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Drabbles [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Body Worship, Caught, Come Shot, Cum On Each Other, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sex in the Dark, Undefined Age (but on a roadtrip together), exploring each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: In hindsight, how on earth did Hiccup think he could get away with this unnoticed?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been long and arduous. Nothing but miles and miles of highway, traffic jams up the wazoo, and the wonderful chords of the Gods Of Classic Rock interrupted by Jack’s crappy pop. All the delays culminated into arriving at their overnight rest-stop at an ungodly hour.

Hiccup had insisted they pushed on to make it, cause it’d already been paid for. In hindsight maybe not the wisest decision ever, considering they’d been running solely on energy drinks for the past few hours. That couldn’t have been safe, right? They’d kept each other wake by ranking random things, like modern fantasy over high fantasy over sci-fy over biographies. Or a screwdriver over a gin tonic over an old fashioned.

They hadn’t settled whether mushroom or salami was the best pizza topping yet (besides cheese of course) when they finally pulled into the parking lot of their solidly mediocre motel. Hiccup was tired to the bone, despite his hand shaking a little from too much coffee and _Monster_. They dragged their asses to their room in the light of the street lamps in the parking lot. The kind of light that made everything look ugly. The kind that makes an already kind of ugly motel look even worse. But that was part of road-trip charm, wasn’t it?

Their road-trip had been epic overall for sure, serving its purpose to cheer Jack up. Hiccup had coined the idea to take his friend’s mind off his recent breakup. And with great success. But at times like these, in the dead of night, exhausted, lacking painfully in privacy, in a crap motel, Hiccup was re-evaluating his life choices. Especially when he saw it was a double room, not a twin room like they’d asked.

“Oh,” Jack simply stated.

It was 2 a.m.. Neither of the men was going to the front desk to argue about this.

“Just don’t hog the blanket,” said Hiccup.

“I’d never,” Jack defended.

“This isn’t the first time, so I speak from experience when I say yes, you would. I’ll poke you with my stump if you do, fair warning.”

Without a mind for anything else, both boys undressed and got in bed. Hiccup put his leg away and crawled under the covers. He watched how Jack came back from the bathroom in just his blue undies, lay down, hit the pillow, and instantly fell asleep.

Hiccup was jealous. For as long as he’d known Jack - and he’d been his roomie for nearly two years now - he’s had this insane ability to sleep anywhere, anytime, on any surface. The surface in question didn’t even need to be horizontal. It was truly a marvel of nature.

Sadly, Hiccup did not have such a wonderful ability himself. Despite the long day, he hadn’t actually _done_ much, and the amount of caffeine he’d consumed might have been a slight overkill in hindsight…. The moment he tried to close his eyes, he knew. He was wide motherfucking awake.

That, and another pressing problem presented itself. It’d been several days since he’d had the chance to jerk off. His dick was reminding him of that in a most persistent manner. Just seeing Jack walk around mostly naked in tight undies… well, he was at half mast already.

 _Accursed my gay self_ , Hiccup thought. Normally he wouldn’t react as strongly - which generally saved him some very embarrassing situations, but now he was damn horny.

He could get up and go to the bathroom… but Jack was asleep already. Besides, Hiccup really hated to jerk off while standing. He much more preferred to have some self satisfaction the way he was lying now. His hand slid over the fabric of his boxer briefs and he squeezed the tip of his cock firmly, exhaling softly through his nose. Just like this. One hand for his dick, one to stroke his stomach and massage his balls. He’d go nice and slow, stroking his full length, as to not make too much of a ruckus. No-one would ever know.

Maybe he could sleep after blowing a load.

He pushed the covers out of the way so he wouldn’t rustle them. His boxer briefs slid down his thighs till the band was below his balls. He rubbed under the tip with two fingers, over the sensitive bit where his foreskin attached. He ran them all the way down to the base of his dick, shuddering slightly at his own teasing. Then he wrapped his whole hand around his hard cock and gave it a slow pump. The foreskin slid all the down, and keeping it there, he used his other hand to very lightly rub along the edge of his bare glans.

 _Fuck, this feels good_ , he thought. _No way this is gonna last long._

He rubbed his palm over his tip, holding back a moan. He was thoughtful to be quiet, not even sighing despite the pleasure. Then he slid his fist back up, and along with it the foreskin, before he moved down once more. This repeated again, just as slowly. No big movements allowed.

His free hand started to stroke and fondle his balls and he slightly pushed his legs apart. He managed to speed up a little bit. The pace was both tortuously slow and amazingly intense.

“Are you jerking off?” Jack’s voice suddenly penetrated the silence.

Hiccup was too stunned to respond.

“Seriously, I could hear and feel it, so no point in denying it.”

“Shit. Sorry. I-I-”

“I get it man. When was the last time you even did it? For me it was uh… last Thursday?”

“Friday for me. During the shower.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, me too. But I don’t like jerking in the shower. I always worry you can hear… and It’s uncomfortable.”

“Same,” Hiccup confessed. “It’s so much better lying down.” He was glad it was dark, so Jack couldn’t see the deep scarlet blush that glowed on his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how he was going to look his best friend in the eye tomorrow. “Still, I should have gone to the bathroom. I’m sorry man, I’ll just uh…”

“Well, you just said you don’t like that. Neither do I. We can just jerk off like this.”

When Hiccup didn’t respond, panic crept into Jack’s voice, and he scrambled back immediately. “Sorry, that was weird. I’m just horny too, sorry. I know you’re gay and I’m bi but that doesn’t mean we should jerk off together, that was stupid to assume- wait, are you still going?”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say, but he sure as hell didn’t want Jack to feel like he hadn’t just suggested one of Hiccup’s hottest fantasies. So he was jerking off again, still hard in his hand. And this time he wasn’t trying to be subtle either. He made full strokes, going fast but gripping lightly so he could last a bit longer. It made the bed shake. Also, a good amount of precum had leaked out during his pause, and his foreskin made tiny yet distinct slick noises.

He felt Jack move around, but didn’t stop. Then he was hit in the face with something. “What the- what’s that? Wait, are these your briefs? Did you throw your briefs in my face?”

“Hahaha,” Jack laughed. “Nice catch.”

“Gross.”

“Look who’s talking, I’m just joining in.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry but I don’t… should we… I don’t wanna make this weird.”

“Friends do this, right? And I’m super horny too now. We’re just jerking off, anyway.”

“That’s fair,” Hiccup admitted. He halted his own jerking off when Jack threw back the covers completely, exposing himself to near complete darkness as well. Hiccup could feel Jack’s movements if he focused on it. He heard his breathing too. A stark contrast to the regular, slow, sleep-rhythm. Faster, more intense, and bordering on the occasional moan. So goddamn hot.

Jack’s feet rustled against the covers he’d pushed down. Sometimes Hiccup could hear skin on skin, and he imagined it was Jack’s wrist tapping against his body as he jerked off. Hiccup could feel the shake of him resettling on his pillow to get more comfortable. And he could more hear than see him lick his finger, followed by a soft sigh. It was not quite a moan, but also more than a breath. It was a whisper of pleasure, a subtle yet ungodly sexy sound. Hiccup’s dick jumped when it reached his ears, and he nearly came right then.

Hiccup cursed the lack of lights outside, and the surprising quality of the blinds. He could see oh so little, and he wanted to see so much more. His mind filled in some gaps, of course, like Jack’s strong arms and lithe stomach, or his soft thighs. And he could see movement, centered around where Jack’s crotch must be. But he’d never seen Jack completely naked, so he couldn’t complete the picture in his head. He tried to peer so hard past the darkness to see Jack’s dick, but it was simply not happening.

Until the gods answered his prayer in the form of a parking car, not far from their window. Light flooded in, filtering past their blinds, brilliant in comparison to the darkness before it. For a moment, Hiccup could feast his eyes.

Jack had a hand spread out on his pelvis, thumb pressing at the base of his dick and fingers probably curling around his balls. With his right hand, he was stroking fast, his dick wrapped tight in a fist. The tip popped out on every stroke, but Hiccup couldn’t see if he was cut or not; his movements were too rapid.

Suddenly Jack slowed down. His stroke became deliberate and slow, exposing his dick completely, then covering it again, making a twisting motion with his wrist over the tip. With his other hand, Jack tugged his balls away from his body. He spread his legs more. Hiccup looked up and saw Jack staring at him too. Not at his eyes - at his body.

It was the 10 hottest seconds of Hiccup’s life. Then the lights went off.

The image still fresh on Hiccup’s mind, his jerking intensified. He kept staring, knowing what he was looking at now, and his hand sped up. He was getting close.

He tried to copy what Jack had done to his own sack, pulling at it slightly. He also twisted his wrist more at the top. That felt pretty good. The sheer knowledge he was imitating his friend’s ‘technique’ made it even hotter… although the ball-pulling wasn’t for him. Too rough. Soft, careful touches and a gentle massage with his thumb was what he liked. He tickled the area where his balls met his thighs, moaning softly. His legs subconsciously widened…

… until he hit Jack’s. He shot back. His hand halted.

“Sorry. I’ll be more careful,” said Hiccup.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”

Hiccup could hear his friend move a bit, and the sensations of his leg hairs being tickled followed. He pressed a bit to his left and felt Jack’s warm leg. He didn’t flinch. He didn’t pull away. Instead he pressed back, and Hiccup could feel the motion that shook Jack’s body, right against his leg. He tried to match the pace, but ended up going faster - he was way too horny to take it slow now.

“Holy fuck…” whispered Hiccup. “This is so… so…”

“Hot as fuck.”

“God, yes.”

“Hmmmmnn,” moaned Jack. It sent electricity straight to Hiccup’s cock, and he replied with a groan himself. No longer needing to be quiet as the night, muted curses and gasps of pleasure spilled over his lips, joining Jack’s.

The sound of a car-door. Lights turned on again. Was this the same car as before? Had there been some shady drug deal in the parking lot? Hiccup couldn’t care. All he cared about was the amazing view of Jack playing with his nipple while jerking off so slowly it hardly classified as jerking. He used only his fingertips, sliding his foreskin back and forth lightly. Was he… edging? Was he enjoying this enough to take his time?

“You’re so smooth,” Hiccup whispered. “How do you even manage to keep that up.”

Jack chuckled. “Shave in the shower.”

“So much work though.”

“Yeah, it is… but I like the feeling of it way too much.” He rubbed a hand over his groin to emphasize his point.

“Sorry I’m so hairy. Been a long time since I could… could do something about it.” It embarrassed Hiccup, really. Being next to someone that sexy, he felt a bit inadequate.

“That’s such a you thing to apologize for,” said Jack with a laugh.

“What?”

“I like this for myself but… damn, bodyhair can be hot on others. It’s… I dunno, it’s manly.”

The car left, as did Hiccup’s glorious view.

“You think so?” whispered Hiccup.

“Definitely. You’re sexy as fuck,” declared Jack.

Before Hiccup could respond, he felt Jack’s fingers. They started right around his navel and quickly moved down just below it, rubbing the bit of hair that started there. Hiccup froze up. His hand was still, his breath stuck in his throat.

“Sorry. I uh… sorry.” Jack withdrew his hand.

“No,” croaked Hiccup. He coughed. “Just surprised. Didn’t see it coming.” They both chuckled nervously. “Go on…”

Jack fingers returned, rapidly feeling down lower, tracking down the increasing hair towards Hiccup’s groin. His leg pressed more against Hiccup’s, rubbing slightly, as if trying to feel the hairs on his leg too.

His fingers ruffled through Hiccup’s pubes in little circles. It’d been almost a month since Hiccup had trimmed it all the way down. It wasn’t bushy, but it was enough to run your fingers through and rub in to get a nice feeling.

“That’s so fucking nice,” whispered Jack. Hiccup could feel himself blush furiously.

“Thanks.” It was very hard not to push up his hips a little to get just a bit more of Jack’s hand on him, but Hiccup let his friend explore at his own pace. He could take all night if he wanted to. Hiccup sure as fuck wouldn’t get tired of it. Besides, two could play that game.

Hiccup reached over, landing his hand on Jack’s abdomen. The young man was thin and lean; not much fat on his stomach, especially stretched out like he was now. It was soft and smooth, and Hiccup let his hand run south, past Jack’s navel. He couldn’t resist and tickled him a little, right under the indent in his stomach. Jack laughed and swatted at Hiccup.

“Dude! Jezus!” Jack said.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll behave.”

He felt lower still, until he reached the stubble of Jack’s pubes. To the eye it had been smooth, and down with the grain, Hiccup didn’t feel very much. But against, he could clearly feel a stubble.

“Shaved recently?”

“No, that’s a few days. Last Thursday, remember?”

“Right.”

Jack’s hand was on Hiccup’s thigh now, inching inward. The other couldn’t help himself and took the short road down. His fingers cupped around Jack’s sack, getting a gasp from the white-haired man. Again, with the slight stubble tickling Hiccup’s fingertips, he felt around. He traced the edge of Jack’s balls with his fingertips, and gently massaged with the palm of his hand.

“Hmmmm.” Jack moved and rubbed all over Hiccup’s balls too.

“Gently,” warned Hiccup.

“Gotcha.”

Jack was careful, and Hiccup’s attention was torn between two worlds. One highlight was between his own legs, where Jack was exploring and petting. Jack’s hand was all over, alternating between rubbing through Hiccup’s hairs and gripping his hardon, pumping slowly.

Just as interesting was what Hiccup’s own hand was feeling on the body of his best friend. Jack’s balls were definitely smaller than his, and completely drawn up tight. He lightly tickled the bit of sensitve skin right below them.

“Oohhhhh.”

Jack’s legs pushed wider, pressing hard against Hiccup, trying to create more space. He bit his lip and let a finger slip further, rubbing more over the delicate transition towards Jack’s asshole. That got him another moan just like that.

Jack rolled his hips into the touch. His balls were in Hiccup’s palm, and it all fit perfectly in his grasp. He squeezed a little.

“Hmmnnggg, fuck!”

He squeezed harder.

“Ah! Hmnn yessss,” hissed Jack. His legs twitched. “Please, just… Oh god!” Hiccup had squeezed again. “Hiccuuuup! Touch my dick. I’m getting close.”

Hiccup replied by returning the treatment Jack was giving him: fist wrapped firmly around the foreign cock, pumping at medium speed. Not slow and torturous, but not frenzied either. Not yet. It was nice to feel the curve and veins and ridges in someone else like this.

Hiccup was rolling his hips a bit against Jack’s hand, but he noticed the other had stopped making those wonderful little sounds. Did it not feel that good? Hiccup’s grip on his dick was perhaps a little awkward now he thought about it. The curve made it fit better in his other hand. He rolled a bit and leaned over, jerking Jack off with his right hand instead.

“That’s niiiiice.”

Like this, Jack’s contours were followed better, and Hiccup could easily add a bit of extra pressure at the top, then pull down more loosely, and squeeze on the way back up.

“You’re good at this,” praised Jack.

“Ehm… thanks? Awkward angle though.” Hiccup’s back was already protesting. “Hold on.”

He got up and straddled Jack’s right thigh. His dick rubbed over Jack’s leg before his friend grabbed it again in a backhand grip. Meanwhile, Hiccup could reach for Jack’s cock more comfortably. And as an absolutely amazing bonus, he could also reach Jack’s chest if he bent over just a bit.

He made shallow thrusts into Jack’s hand, feeling Jack’s knuckle press against his groin on every stroke. The way he worked his hand was kinda nice, actually.

While Hiccup pleasured Jack he felt all over Jack’s tight abdomen and smooth chest, rubbing up and down, following his sides. He pressed his fingers below his navel and slid down to the base of his dick. Then back up again, to feel Jack’s wonderful chest.

“You seem a bit obsessed with my torso.” Jack giggled. “If only I’d known.”

“Sorry you’re just… very sexy.”

“Don’t apologize… it feels - hmmnnnnfff-fuck - it feels good. Indulge however much you like- Ah! Hmnoooh!” Hiccup was rubbing over Jack’s nipple firmly. When he pinched, Jack produced the loudest and lewdest moan yet.

“Oh my god that’s so embarrassing,” Jack mumbled.

“I had no idea you could even be so loud.”

“I try not to.” Jack giggled. “Maybe I don’t need to bother anymore now. Aaahnmn! Do that with care though… too often and it just hurts.”

“Ah, sorry.” Hiccup let his hand wander down again, mapping Jack’s wonderful body.

“I’m getting close,” Jack warned.

“Hold on, this position isn’t really working for me.” Hiccup was determined to give Jack a wonderful finish, and enjoy fully enjoy it himself while he was at it. Who knew if he’d ever get the chance again! So he got off Jack’s leg and just settled in between them. Comfortable pose, great access.

“Warn me when you’re cumming,” said Hiccup.

He licked the fingers on one hand and rubbed them over Jack’s balls. Simultaneously, he jerked rapidly, his hand making squelching noises with copious amount of precum.

Jack was sighing and moaning softly, moving with Hiccup’s motions on the bed. His feet were unsteady, sliding in the covers, pushing against Hiccup for more warm contact.

Too desperate to touch himself too, Hiccup had to abandon Jack’s balls. The man whined pitifully.

“Hic, please.”

Hiccup knew exactly the puppies eyes Jack was producing right now. He didn’t even need to see it. But he couldn’t bear to stop touching himself again. So only one logical way forward then.

Rubbing his own dick hard and fast, he bent over and took Jack in his mouth. That freed up his hand to wrap around Jack’s sack and alternate between rubbing and squeezing, giving an occasional harder pull to make Jack gasp and buck.

“Oh fuck! Mmmmmnnn!”

The flavour of Jack’s precum flooded Hiccup’s mouth. It was salty and a bit sweet and so fucking hot. He moaned around Jack’s dick, working his tongue around to taste it all. The foreskin was partially down and Hiccup’s tongue licked around the edge, pressing against the spot right under his glans, then moving along the underside as Hiccup went deeper.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum!”

Hiccup went all the way down, swallowing around the hard, throbbing dick. Loud curses sounded through the room. His nose hit the prickly stubble. Jack’s curve took him by surprise though, and he gagged, pulling back up to the tip just in time to catch the first shot of cum.

Jack’s dick twitched and his balls contracted even further as several shots of sperm released into Hiccup’s mouth. He pulled off and let the seed drip out of his mouth over Jack’s dick and balls. He used his hand to finish Jack completely, spilling cum over his hand and onto Jack’s stomach, making a big, sticky mess.

“Ooooh, fuck… that was so good.”

Hiccup released Jack’s dick, and went back to quickly rubbing his own, using his other hand to rub over his own stomach and thigh.

“You don’t swallow?” Jack asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“No… hmmng…” His hand was a blur. “Don’t like the taste.”

“Yet you let me cum in your mouth?”

“Yeah, that was fucking hot. Can I cum over you?”

“Hell yes.”

Hiccup scooted forward, straightening up. Jack rubbed his foot along Hiccup’s calf and stump. He caressed a thigh, squeezing slightly, and raking his nails through the little hairs.

“Hnggg!” The groan was all the warning Hiccup gave. His first shot hit Jack’s collar bone. The second splattered over his chest, and the third and forth covered his abdomen. Then the rest dribbled onto Jack’s already messy dick, their sperm mixing in together.

Hiccup sat back and tried to catch his breath. Jack rubbed his leg with a foot, just to have some contact, while they both came down from their high.

“Wow,” breathed Hiccup.

“Yeah… wow.”

“Very eloquent,” said Hiccup.

“What did you expect, it’s 2 a.m.. Besides, you started it.”

Hiccup scoffed and slid from between Jack’s legs, lying on his back right besides him. Their shoulders pressed together and he put his stump over Jack’s right leg, just to keep feeling his warm body.

He felt Jack moving around, mopping up most of the mess with his briefs.

“Can I use yours too?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I don’t wanna get up and face the evil light in the bathrooooom,” drawled Jack. Hiccup giggled and sacrificed his boxers for the greater good.

Jack tossed both undies to the floor and lay back with a satisfied sigh. He put a hand on Hiccup’s thigh and squeezed a little.

“God, I’m so gonna worship your body next time,” whispered Jack.

“Next time?” asked Hiccup, incredulous.

“Oh- I- uh… if you’d want to. Like to,” stuttered Jack. “If you’ll let me?”

“Only if you let me feel more of you too. I think we’ve proven I can’t get enough of that.”

“Hmmm…” Jack pretended to think. “Okay. You got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Toffyy, HisLadyshipTheFangirl and Angry_IcyHot for their feedback on the story.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an alternative ending because I'm a sucker for romance and I couldn't pick which ending to post.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum!”

Hiccup went all the way down, swallowing around the hard, throbbing dick. Loud curses sounded through the room. His nose hit the prickly stubble. Jack’s curve took him by surprise though, and he gagged, pulling back up to the tip just in time to catch the first shot of cum.

Jack’s dick twitched and his balls contracted even further as several shots of sperm released into Hiccup’s mouth. He pulled off and let the seed drip out of his mouth over Jack’s dick and balls. He used his hand to finish Jack completely, spilling cum over his hand and onto Jack’s stomach, making a big, sticky mess.

“Ooooh, fuck… that was so good.”

Hiccup released Jack’s dick, and went back to quickly rubbing his own, using his other hand to rub over his own stomach and thigh.

“You don’t swallow?” Jack asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“No… hmmng…” His hand was a blur. “Don’t like the taste.”

“Yet you let me cum in your mouth?”

“Yeah, that was fucking hot. Can I cum over you?”

“Hell yes.”

Hiccup scooted forward, straightening up. Jack rubbed his foot along Hiccup’s calf and stump. He caressed a thigh, squeezing slightly, and raking his nails through the little hairs.

“Hnggg!” The groan was all the warning Hiccup gave. His first shot hit Jack’s collar bone. The second splattered over his chest, and the third and forth covered his abdomen. Then the rest dribbled onto Jack’s already messy dick, their sperm mixing in together.

Hiccup sat back and tried to catch his breath. Jack rubbed his leg with a foot, just to have some contact, while they both came down from their high.

“Wow,” breathed Hiccup.

“Yeah… wow.”

“Very eloquent.”

“What did you expect, it’s 2 a.m. and I got woken up by a horny bunkmate.”

Hiccup reached and took hold of Jack’s half-hard cock, giving it a slippery stroke. Jack moaned breathily.

“Something tells me you don’t mind.”

“All right you got me. Shield your eyes though.”

“What?”

Jack turned on the light, blinding Hiccup for a second. He blinked and covered his face. When his eyes adjusted, he was greeted by a very lewd and spent looking Jack below him, covered in their combined loads.

“Hi.” Jack smiled awkwardly.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt super selfconscious about it all. He hid his face in his hands, blushing darkly. “Oh god. What a night.”

“Sorry, I just… gotta clean up a bit before, you know…”

Hiccup just nodded and peeked through his fingers how Jack mopped up the worst of it with his briefs. When that wasn’t enough, he also snatched up Hiccup’s discarded boxers to finish the job. At least Hiccup could now very clearly see, well, everything. He’d never have to guess at how Jack looked naked ever again. But then he realized Jack could also see all of _him_ and _god he was being checked out too_.

Hiccup moved away from between his friends legs and lay back down on the bed, quickly covering up with the sheets.

“Oh come on, don’t be prude now.”

“It’s so bright it… throws me off.”

“Again, so you to say.” Jack flashed him a grin. “I quite like what I saw, you know. You’re good looking.”

Hiccup wanted to hide under the covers. But there was no need for that, as Jack was done and turned off the light again, obscuring Hiccup’s blush. Some shuffling and tossing later, and they were both more or less comfortable.

“Hiccup?”

A hand, sneaking around under their shared blanket as if on a secret mission, touched Hiccup’s chest. He jumped a little, but Jack didn’t withdraw.

“Yeah?”

“Can you be honest with me?”

A pause. Then: “yeah?”

“God, and I thought _I_ was awkward,” giggled Jack. “Ahem, anyway. Be honest. Did you enjoy yourself or did I go too far?”

Hiccup immediately admit he liked it. No doubt about it.

“Good. Cause I did too. You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. You’re the closest person I have. I just hope this didn’t ruin anything.”

“On the contrary. I think.” Said Jack. “I really love you, Hiccup. For real. Do you… see me that way too?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am. I just never thought you were into me. You are, right? Please say you are and I didn’t draw a very wrong conclusion cause that would be so awkward and I’m not sure how to survive the rest of the road-trip if I was mind bogglingly wrong.”

“Shush, let me answer, man. Yes? I think? I am? And you’re my best friend? So that kind of makes you the perfect package? And I don’t know why those were all questions?”

“So… does that mean we’re returning home as… what?”

“Jackson Overland, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Oh. My. God. Asked out at 3 a.m. in a crap motel after messy needy sex. A new high.” Hiccup shoved his now boyfriend. “How can I say no?”

A pair of smiling lips pressed against Hiccup’s. The other man was more than happy to return the gesture. It took just a few more kisses before Hiccup was fully in Jack’s arms, facing each other, legs entwined.

“God, I’m so gonna worship your body next time,” whispered Jack in between kisses. “That is, if you’ll let me?”

“Only if you let me feel more of you too. I think we’ve proven I can’t get enough of that.”

Jack pretended to think. “Hmmm… okay, deal.” Jack dove back in for a kiss and something poked Hiccup’s thigh.

“Oh no. We’re not going for round two. We need sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite fun to do, gotta say. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
